corazón de conquista
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: Historia que transcurre en el lejano oeste, época en la que se inician las conexiones de telégrafo. El amor es tan difícil de ganar como la confianza.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

capitulo 1-El forastero y el viajero.

Mirar el horizonte en el momento mismo en que el Sol está cayendo; apreciar los rayos luminosos chocando contra la tierra roja y estallando en mil pedazos sobre el lomo de los búfalos.

¿Sabes qué es eso?

Eso es real. La vida es maravillosa. Estar vivo, respirar y ver el sol es un don. Y de hecho no hay nada más que eso.

Seguramente, lo mismo pensaban los búfalos qué pastaban tranquilamente a campo abierto, les fue imposible negarse a sentir la fuerte presencia de aquel viajero. Devolvieron la atención. Como si, fuera obligatorio para ellos, darle una calida bienvenida a través de esas perlas negras, a las que él viajero les devolvió en una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El momento de tranquilidad termino en el justo momento en que una tropilla de hombres a caballo, se hizo sentir a lo lejos. El viajero sujeto sus riendas y se mantuvo tranquilo a lo lejos, observando a aquellos hombres armados hasta los dientes. " Y eso.. es realmente malo" pensó.

— ¡Hudson!,— dijo deteniendo a toda la tropilla, pero hablándole a uno de sus hombres en particular — ir hacia el sur. — Elevo su mano derecha a lo alto, dividiendo en dos el grupo. — Nosotros seguiremos la ruta de la diligencia. — demando, azotando sus riendas, para perderse en la llanura junto a sus mas fieles hombres.

El viajero, suspiro, como quien ve en el cielo el anuncio de varias nubes negras. Con el ceño fruncido y sin dar ordenes a su caballo, tiro de las riendas y haciéndose de un camino entre los búfalos, se dirigió lejos de aquellos hombres, y más cerca de la oscuridad de la noche.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que tanto él como su caballo sintiera el cansancio del viaje. — ¿Qué te ocurre Bairon? — exclamo, al ver a su fiel amigo, deteniéndose a golpetear sus cuatro patas en un solo lugar como quien sufre de un calambre. — ¡Vamos muchacho, wooho espera!. — bajo de un salto y sujeto velozmente una de las patas del animal, observando la hinchazón y como el casco se había roto. — tranquiló.

— ¡Diablos! — sujeto con una gran tristeza las riendas, jugando con sus orejas para luego acariciar dulcemente su pelaje. — Bairon, viejo amigo — susurro, — odio dejarte pero...— fue quitando despacio la montura — o, tú o yo..— y dando una nalgada en el trasero del caballo, dijo; adiós.

El viajero camino a pie con montura al hombre, pensando que tan lejos se hallaría el poblado más cercano. Esperando que sus pies soportaran sus botas, y que la sed que amenazaba por aparecer en cualquier momento, no lo hiciese enloquecer.

Unos kilómetros más adelante, pensó ver una alucinación. Pero su orgullo, le impidió creer que tanto su fuerza física como mental fueran tan débiles, como para empezar tan rápido con ellas.

Haci que creyó en ella.

Un hombre encorvado en su caballo, venia arrastrando una mula de carga. Se mantuvo a distancia observándolo como un lince a su presa. El hombre desmonto, con el cuerpo tambaleante, manteniéndose en pie de manera inestable. ¿Quizás un anciano, un ebrio o, un anciano ebrio?

El hombre cayo lejos del caballo, sin poder hacer un paso lejos de el, y es que al parecer no podía apoyar su pierna izquierda.

— como un pobre gusano — se arrastro hacia un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba entre yuyos y piedras.

Era una presa fácil.

Se acerco aprovechando lo distraído que estaba, el hombre que con desesperación tomaba grandes tragos de agua.

— ¡Hola, forastero! — le llamo cubriendo el charco con su sombra. El arma desenfundada..solo "por si las dudas"

Cuando, él voltio a mirarlo, nuestro amigo viajero, supo que había estado en un error al calificar a nuestro forastero, como un anciano ebrio.

— Voy a tener que tomar prestado su caballo — Tan solo era un pobre muchacho apaleado hasta el cansancio. Coloco su montura sobre el animal y con un rápido reflejo volvió a apuntar al joven que intentaba patéticamente defenderse desde el suelo, intentando sacar el arma en su cintura. — también tomare prestado su revolver — dijo, acercándose con una media sonrisa, al joven que se mantenía callado como si fuese un pequeño niño asustado.

Mas tranquilo, guardo su arma y le quito las balas a la del muchacho en el suelo, para luego devolverla lanzándosela, ha un costado.

Monto en el caballo dispuesto a irse y dejarle abandonado a su suerte.., pero por alguna entupida razón, giro su rostro hacia el joven que se hallaba desmallado sobre el charco, ahogándose en ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo nuevamente hacia el joven y lo levanto con cuidado del suelo, girando suavemente su cuerpo adolorido. — ¿Dónde se ha hecho daño?— Pregunto, sin poder reconocer a que herida iba realmente redirigido aquel coro de quejidos bajos.

— en-en el tobillo..— susurro, señalando lentamente hacia sus pie izquierdo, — aquí y aquí..— dijo señalando lugares exactos por enzima de su cinturón..sintiendo como las manos ajenas seguían la misma trayectoria por enzima de la ropa.

— Las costillas..,¿Alguien le ha pateado,..eh?

—Me-me patio un caballo— dijo, avergonzado.

—tranquilo, estará bien.— con mucho cuidado, el volvió a dejarle en el suelo y fue en busca de algo en las alforjas.

El joven sabia que atado a ellas estaba una cuerda, gruesa y larga. ¿para qué la usaría? a pesar de sentirse un tanto desconfiado del hombre que había estado por robarle su caballo, pero algo le dijo que debía confiar en esos ojos desconocidos, que mostraban algo de amabilidad.— a ver..—dijo, sujetándole de la ropa

—¿Qué va ha hacer?

—levantare su camisa— lo hizo, tirando también de su chaqueta hacia atrás— levanté los brazos— dijo, pasando la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que cumpla función de una faja.— ¿Qué tal? — susurro en su oído, sin mala intención. Aunque eso no evito que al joven se le erizara la piel como a una tímida virgen. El viajero tomo su reacción por algo normal ante el dolor y la circunstancias. Además de ignorar completamente la piel enrojecida de vergüenza, dado que no se notaba tanto, por la piel bronceada por el embravecido sol.

—Mejor..—El viajero, no recordaba la ultima ves que se había detenido a ayudar a alguien desinteresadamente. Perdido en sus recuerdos e intentando hacer bien su trabajó, mantuvo sus brazos por debajo del joven, él cual se sentía enormemente confundido y extrañado, al saber que el hombre se mantenía abrazado a su espalda.—,¡Gra-gracias!,— Sin esperar respuesta ni hacer pregunta alguna, el viajero, cómodamente metio su camisa por dentro del pantalón. Esta ves no fue indiferente a la tensión que causo en el joven.— Calma, no me dedico a atacar de esa forma a hombres heridos. Sin querer ofenderte chico, yo prefiero la simetría ondulada de una hermosa mujer.

—yo-yo no..quise— el viajero, hizo callar al pobre avergonzado chico, colocando su mano sobre los labios agrietados y húmedos. — disculpa aceptada.. — dijo estirando el alcancé de su agudo oído, para escuchar a varios caballos dirigiéndose en su dirección. —Discutiremos esto en otro momento..—farfullo toscamente— ya está, listo.

Logro esconder tanto sus huellas como las del forastero herido y espero a que los otros hombres pasaran sin siquiera notarlos escondidos detrás de los arbustos.

Monto al forastero en el caballo y mantuvo su arma fija en dirección a ellos. Pero, tal como espero, ni siquiera los notaron. Cuando se decidió a volver a enfundar su arma se encontró con la mirada fija del forastero estudiando silenciosamente sus acciones.

— ¿Por qué no dice lo que esta pensando?

— no estoy pensando nada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en silencio y luego simplemente olvidaron, lo dicho.

Sujeto las riendas del caballo, y lo hizo andar a la par con el forastero intentando mantenerse sobre el, mientras que la mula iba sujeta a las riendas del caballo, siguiéndoles detrás.

Enseguida se escucho un quejido y el viajero logro sujetar al forastero —cuidado—, para que no se le cayera enzima.—Tome, mastique esto— dijo, sacando algo de su bolsillo.—le ayudara a soportar el dolor.

El forastero no lo miro dos veces, simplemente le dio mordisco y le devolvió el resto—Gracias.

—vamos. — tiro de las riendas nuevamente guiando al caballo.

No hicieron ni seis pasos, cuando el viajero sonrió, mirando al suelo, y dijo, totalmente incrédulo—Yo!, un buen samaritano.

—¿Como dice?— pregunto, agachando un poco la cabeza.

—Nada, no decía nada.

 **OVERLAND STAGE COMPANY**

 _ **PONY EXPRESS**_

 **OFFICE**

 _ **A**_ l llegar la noche se encontraron con una cabaña que se notaba abitada.

—Oh- oh— dijo, deteniendo el caballo, y por ende la mula también. — Esta es la estación de la diligencia, aquí le cuidaran.— suavemente y con mucho cuidado, le ayudo a bajar del caballo y le coloco en el suelo, utilizando una gran roca como respaldo. Hasta el momento, lo único que obtenía a cambio eran los quejidos de dolor.

—Aún necesita el caballo.— más que preguntar..lo afirmo, acomodándole el sombrero.

—Puede quedárselo, y todo lo que tengo.

— Solo el caballo.— una vez en el, desato a la mula y, le miro de una manera que hizo tranquilizar al forastero. Por ultimo disparo dos veces al aire y sin esperar a nadie huyo.

—¡¿Qué ocurre ahí?!—de pronto, tenia a un hombre armado y otro enfocándole con una lámpara.

Después de eso.. todo fue oscuro para el forastero que no olvidaría tan fácilmente la ayuda que recibió de aquel viajero.


End file.
